Eat At Joe's
by Kioni-chan
Summary: Rufus got hungry and shows Tseng that, even if he's president, he's actually still a child who can be kind to the strangest people...[fixed complete]


Hokai, first EVER Final Fantasy Seven fic. I've written loads of Kingdom Hearts, which, as we all know, has FFVII characters, but it's just not the same. Anyway, review to tell me good, bad or otherwise!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Shin-Ra Inc. So, don't sue me… Please?

ONWARD!

Yet another signature was scrawled across some random document, magically making it official. Rufus Shinra yawned and sat back in his chair, stretching his cramped arms above his head. Tseng looked up from his place next to the door. He raised an eyebrow as the president set aside his pen.

"Finished sir?" he questioned quietly. Somehow he was fairly certain that he already knew the answer.

The younger, blond man shook his head with a somewhat childish grin. He put his hands behind his head and sighed in an almost content way.

"Nope. Nowhere _near _done. I've got another pile in my inbox," he replied. "I just don't feel like finishing it." Tseng raised his other eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"Aw, c'mon Tseng! All the school children are on spring break!" Rufus moaned. The Turk shook his head.

"You're hardly a schoolboy sir," he responded. Rufus rolled his eyes.

"But all those children have parents. And their parents took spring break off from work!" he pointed out. Tseng just sighed.

"Rufus-sama, you have a job to do."

"But Tseng!" the president whined. The Turk took the smallest intake of breath, one that went unnoticed by the president. Oh how many times he had heard that similar whine.

_"But Tseng! I want to go out and play with the other children!"_

_"No Rufus-sama. You have your studies…"_

_"But Tseng!"_

"I… I suppose a short break wouldn't hurt…" the Turk admitted slowly. Rufus' pout turned to a grin as he stood from his chair. He then practically skipped to the couch that was in his office and actually _plopped_ down on it, kicking his feet up on the arm.

"You _can_ sit once and a while Tseng," the president pointed out. The Turk blinked slightly and shrugged.

"I prefer to stand, thank you. Sir," he answered. Rufus grinned.

"You don't even want to sit in my big, fancy, president's chair?" he asked in a kiddish tone. Tseng shook his head, but couldn't deny the slight twitch in his hands. "Go ahead! Sit! That's an order!" Rufus commanded pleasantly. Tseng made a small noise. He couldn't disobey an order, especially from the president of Shin-Ra Inc.

"Uh, yes sir…" he murmured as he walked behind the desk. With hesitant movements he sat on the leather, sitting very stiffly. "There. I sat in your chair," he said as he moved to stand back on his feet.

"Stay."

"Yes sir…"

Tseng sat there for a moment, his body tensed and uncomfortable. But slowly it began to loosen and he leaned back into the leather. Rufus smiled happily and spun his feet back onto the floor before leaning forward.

"There…" he chuckled. "What do you think?" Tseng traced a finger over the armrest.

"Comfortable… Expensive… Foreign…" he breathed. The president nodded and stood from his couch before heading for the door. "Where are you going sir?" the Turk asked. Rufus glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry," he said quietly with a smile. Tseng wrinkled his brow.

"Then why not call the kitchen? You get free room service and all," he pointed out. Rufus shrugged.

"I just want to eat out. Are you coming or not?" the president asked. Tseng nodded and stood from his chair. On the way to the door he reached for Rufus' coat, but the young man raised a hand, shaking his hand.

"Don't bother," he said. "Grab that bag instead." Tseng tilted his head to one side, confused slightly.

"Sir?"

When the blond didn't answer, Tseng grabbed the duffle bag that he had indicated and followed the president.

As they walked down the corridor, Rufus conveniently found a detour around every other person. Whenever he would hear someone approaching, he would duck into a spare conference room. Tseng was certainly puzzled by this action.

"Sir? Why all the sneaking?" he asked. Rufus peered out of the room they were currently hiding in to make sure that the coast was clear.

"I had some bad interviews with the press the other day and my secretary has been calling me all morning, saying that they're outside, wanting 'a word,'" the man said. Tseng nodded.

"I see. So, how do you plan on leaving the building without the press noticing?" the man asked. Rufus grinned.

"That's where the duffle bag comes in handy," he said as he opened up a door. Tseng furrowed his brow.

"Not taking the elevator sir?"

"Always crowded."

"Then why not the main stairs."

"Too many people Tseng! Use your head."

"Right… Sorry sir…"

Rufus waved it off and began his decent down the narrow stairwell, Tseng close behind him. It was seventy floors to ground level, and it passed in silence. When Rufus opened the door to the outside, Tseng stepped out into a back alley.

The president seized the duffle bag from the Turk and unzipped it. He then set it down on the ground and began to peel off his many coats and jackets. Tseng looked at him, confused.

"Sir?"

"Cover me…" was the grunted response. Rufus pulled off the last of his shirts, not noticing the slight flush on Tseng's face when he caught sight of Rufus' pale torso. But the chest was quickly covered by a tee shirt. The president then moved onto his pants, which were swiftly stripped away. Tseng's face flushed even more and looked down the alley, to make sure no one was watching. It was there that he saw the passing press crowd.

"Sir! Hurry…"

"Don't call me sir…" Rufus murmured in his ear. Tseng turned around to see an older teenager standing in front of him, a red baseball cap pulled over his eyes and a pair of baggy jeans held around his waist. A pair of tennis shoes poked out from under his pants and matched his tee shirt perfectly. The duffle bag that had held the clothing was now packed with his suit.

"Rufus-sama…" the Turk breathed. "Where did you get these?" he asked, gesturing to the clothing. The _boy _shrugged.

"Here and there. I guess I just—"

Before he could finish, Tseng pushed him against the wall behind him, a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Press sir… Keep your face hidden and play along if the need arises…" he commanded. Rufus nodded and lowered his face as Tseng leaned over him. Just then, two reporters walked up.

"Hey! Aren't you the president's body guard?" one asked. Tseng shrugged as if he didn't care and put a hand beside Rufus' face, leaning his own in close.

"Maybe."

"Mind if we have a word about the president?"

"Yes, I do mind," the Turk growled. "I'm busy now with my little friend here!"

The two reporters looked at each other then tried to get a better look at Rufus, who turned his head away, giggling much like a girl.

"So you've got a girlfriend with you Tseng-sama?" the second reporter asked. The Turk moved his mouth close to Rufus' ear, seemingly teasing it with his breath.

"Sure. More than you've got," he said dangerously. The reporters swallowed nervously. "And here's a quote. Get lost and kiss my ass."

The two didn't waste anytime in hightailing it out of there. When they were gone, Tseng stepped back.

"My apologies sir. It was the only way to keep them away from you," he muttered. Rufus didn't raise his face.

"It's nothing…" he mumbled. "C'mon, I know where I want to eat," he said as he started down the alley, the duffle bag swinging from his shoulder.

After they had walked down the street, undisturbed, for several minutes, Rufus whispered something to Tseng:

"Do I really look like a girl in this outfit Tseng?"

The Turk didn't answer for a moment.

"Well sir, you're already a beautiful person, and the girls these days wear boys' clothes…" Rufus blushed at the beautiful comment. But he didn't respond.

Tseng looked up ahead of them and his jaw dropped. A rundown diner lay before them, the neon sign flickering from lack of care. It read: _AT AT JOS_. At one point it had read: _EAT AT JOE'S_.

"S-sir? This is where you want to eat?" the Turk stammered. The president grinned.

"Yeah! I eat here all the time! When I can sneak away from you that is… Which isn't often I might add!" he said happily as he headed towards the door.

"Means I'm doing my job. Not well enough though if you know about places like this…" Tseng mumbled under his breath.

As Rufus entered, he was met with a sort of cheer. Tseng blinked and looked around at the shabby place. The booths each had two red benches at them, most of these cracked with age, there were stools at the bar with matching red covers, also cracked. An old jukebox played some old song from on end and the smell of grease was abundant.

"Rufus-sama!" a large woman exclaimed and she scooped the young man up in a backbreaking hug. "So nice to see you again deary!"

The president coughed and grinned as the woman set him down.

"Nice to see you too Emma. Still as beautiful as ever," he complimented. The large woman blushed and giggled as she smoothed out her pink waitress uniform.

"Oh! You're such a tease Rufus dear!" she laughed. "Your table awaits!"

Rufus nodded and led the way to a back table, which was actually in the worst condition. He sat down and motioned for Tseng to do the same across from him. Emma walked over and pulled out a notepad.

"So, what'll it be honey? And who's your friend?" she asked. Rufus smiled politely.

"Ah, where are my manners. Emma, this is my good friend, Tseng. Tseng, Emma," he said. The woman smiled sweetly. "And I'll have my usual!" the president finished.

"And for you dear?" Emma asked the Turk. Tseng blinked and swallowed, obviously uncomfortable. He was used to sushi bars and night clubs with the president, not diners.

"Uh, whatever he's having I suppose…" he whispered. Emma smiled and walked to the counter, calling into the back.

"Two prezzy plates Marcus! Rufus is here!"

A fat, brown haired man with a goatee and a wife beater on appeared at the kitchen window. He smiled widely, exposing the lack of front teeth.

"Ah! Rufuss-ssan! Welcome back!" he called cheerily, his S's whistling sightly. Rufus waved and then noticed a much thinner waitress. She was blond and about his age, and wore a purple uniform.

"Why hello Sarah!" he said. She smiled and stood from the table she was wiping down.

"Hello Rufus-san! Welcome back!" she said.

"How's the baby?" the president asked. "And are your bruises better?" Sarah smiled.

"Andy's fine and, yes, they are! Brain got arrested and can't hit me anymore!" she replied casually. Tseng couldn't believe the relationship that the president had with these people. If the press ever found out…

"Order up!" Marcus yelled. Emma was already waiting at the window, and scolded him for yelling the unnecessary announcement in her ear. She then took the tray and delivered the food at Rufus' table.

"Here you go sweethearts!" she said as she set two identical plates of food before Tseng and Rufus. The Turk found himself staring down at a plate of macaroni and cheese with a side of hotdogs!

He looked up with disbelief at Rufus, who was already eating, a happy expression on his face.

He couldn't believe it. Even with all the years stuck in an office or sent away to prep schools and all the lessons he'd had, Rufus was still just an overgrown kid who got along great with the most unlikely people.

Tseng reached down for his fork to attempt to try the Mac and Cheese.

It was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

END

Heh… I couldn't help it… I had a dream about this once… and had to write it down… hee… Review please.


End file.
